The Landingsite
by gluegirl56
Summary: Anyone else wondering what happened in 'The Ark' between Sheppard's landing and his visit at Teyla's bedside in the infirmary? Missing scene, yeah that is all I am gonna say...


Stargate Atlantis

**Stargate**** Atlantis**

The Landingsite

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything or anyone related to Stargate Atlantis

**Pairing**: Friendship

**Spoilers: '**The Ark' since this is a missing scene

_Not beta read so the mistakes are my own…_

_I __wonder what really happened between Sheppard's landing and his talk to Teyla in the infirmary. _

_Just so you know, everything underlined was being said in the actual episode._

oooooooooo

"Just sit tight sir, we are on our way." Major Lorne said a smile on his face. They where all relieved that Sheppard were still alive.

"Take your time Major, take your time."The Colonel replied groggily.

ooooooooo

Sheppard opened the visor on his helmet and struggled to hold his eyes open in the bright sunlight as he glanced over the desert wasteland. His muscles where stiff and sore, his whole body aching. A headache had began to make itself known, it felt like someone was deliberately trying to crack his skull open. He momentarily closed his eyes, or at least he thought it was momentarily.

ooooooooo

Someone lifted him back in the chair. It hurt when the action pulled on his sore back and he groaned slightly. He became aware of Rodney's voice.

"Sheppard?" The scientist seemed worried about something.

"Go away." He said annoyed.

"Colonel Sheppard?" A deep Scottish brogue asked.

Someone reached out for his throat and placed two fingers on it trying to take his pulse. "Colonel Sheppard son I need for ye tae open yer eyes." The voice demanded. It was stronger this time.

"John?" Rodney asked.

Why did they keep bothering him? "Wh...at?" He asked confused opening his eyes only to shut them when the bright light increased his headache.

Rodney glared at him from his position behind Carson. "Finally, I don't want to spend the whole day in some desert on some unknown planet." He said annoyed. "I mean who knows what's lurking out there." He added pointing at the wasteland.

Sheppard rolled his eyes and was about to deliver a sarcastic reply when his eyes where tormented by a penlight. "Carson I am fine." John said giving the Doctor one of his convincing smiles. It could have convinced a junior Doctor or someone who didn't know him very well.

"_Jumper One this is Atlantis."_ Elizabeth's voice could be heard over their radios.

McKay heard Lorne answer. "Atlantis this is Major Lorne."

"_What's the situation?"_

"We will head back as soon as Colonel Sheppard is onboard. He managed to land the shuttle, Teyla is still in the machine."

Rodney tapped his earpiece. "We are coming, just waiting for Lt. Colonel I-can-fly-everything to come back to the real world."

"Hey! I am fine there is no need to..." Sheppard began annoyed.

"All right, stop bickering the pair of ye!" Carson said before activating his own radio. "Elizabeth we are fine. I would like tae get Teyla out of that thing as fast as possible."

"_Understood, what about John?"_ She asked.

"Aye he is going tae be all right I am just going tae talk some sense in tae him, the daft bugger." Carson answered scrutinising the pilot in front of him.

"Then that makes to of us." Rodney muttered.

Lorne appeared in the hatch walking over to help lifting his Commander. Rodney and Carson grabbed him by the shoulders and waist as the Major gently guided them towards the Jumper a few feet away.

"This isn't necessary." John protested. "I can walk by myself." He added grimacing as McKay touched a sore spot. Unfortunately it didn't go unnoticed by Carson. "I am sure ye can lad and I don't think ye are in any pain either." He replied letting the Colonel know he didn't believe a word he had just said. "And I bet yer head isn't bothering ye right as we speak." Carson glared at him sternly.

They entered the Puddle Jumper and he was gently placed in the forward section just behind Lorne. Carson nodded at the Major as he sat down. "Bring us home." "Sure thing Doc."

ooooooooo

As soon as the Jumper landed a trail of scientists filled the bay. The comment; Ah Zelenka there you are and a snap of fingers told Sheppard that Teyla would be out in no time. He heard someone moving beside him, no doubt Ronon he thought. A hand squeezed his shoulder and he moved his head to see who it was.

"Come on Colonel, ye didn't really expect me tae let ye wander off tae yer quarters did ye?" The Doctor said.

oooooooooo

The next hours were like a dream. Carson fussed over him, taking x-rays, scanning him, checking him for injuries. He was tired, the adrenaline long gone from his system and his veins now filled with pain medication. After another couple of hours Carson gently removed the IV port from his hand and handed him his black shirt.

"Well I don't know how ye manage but apart from bruising on your chest and a light concussion there is nothing wrong with ye."

John smiled. "I told you I was fine."

"Aye well knowing ye forgive me for double checking." The Doctor said a twinkle in his eyes. He continued. "Ye are free tae go tae yer quarters."

John quickly, as quickly as he could, slid off the bed.

"Oh one more thing." Carson said happily.

Somehow he didn't like that happy smile on the Doctor's face.

"Bed rest Colonel and nothing else. I will call ye when Rodney and Radek manages tae get Teyla out."

John nodded. "Thanks."

ooooooooo

05:00 in the morning his radio bussed. _"Colonel Sheppard, this is Carson. Teyla is alive and well she is waiting for ye in the infirmary." _He glanced around a bit disoriented. "I am on my way."

Sheppard rested his head against the pillows. He had been asleep for 8 hours and he hadn't even noticed. The sneaky Doctor, those painkillers weren't easy stuff but still he felt good.

oooooooooo

Stepping through the door to the infirmary he felt back to normal having worked out the kinks from his system on the way there.

"So I have a hard landing and she gets the bed rest?" He replied sarcastically.

Carson smiled slightly at the remark. John was probably worse off than Teyla but by the looks of it he had been sleeping in his quarters doing as the Doctor ordered for once and not all too surprisingly it had had effect. Carson told him how Teyla was doing and the Colonel even made a joke. Carson smiled as he moved away hearing Elizabeth's comment.

"And I assume you came here to have your head examined?"

oooooooooo

_That felt good I needed to get it out of my head )_


End file.
